Christmas Eve with lightning
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: Chris spends Christmas Eve with the Blitz team.


**Hey guys. I'm back after sometime of not doing stuff. Reason being exams and playing Titan fall 2, Dishonored 2, some me time, and spending time with my family on Christmas. Hope you all had a good Christmas as well. This late but I wanted to do a Christmas special but this time in Zoids. This one will be after the New Century series ended. And I hope you all had a good Christmas.**

* * *

 **Blitz Team's base**

* * *

It was a nice Christmas Eve at the Blitz Team's base. They were all setting up decorations in their home, anxiously waiting for Christmas to come. They had already invited their families and close friends to come. Bit was currently setting up Christmas lights along the hanger of the base when he heard the sounds of a Zoids coming. He turned around to see three Lightning Saixs coming right for the base. They all stopped some distance away from him before the cockpits opened and out came the Lightning Team.

"Hey Bit!" Yelled out Bit's girlfriend, Chris Tasker.

"Hey!" Yelled out Bit as he finished setting up Christmas lights. "What are you guys doing here so early? You guys said that you'll come at around three."

"We did. But Chris wanted to be with her boyfriend so we decided to come early." Said Kelly, making Chris blush and Jack crack a smirk. It amused him when the two acted like this.

"Well, I hope that you guys won't mind if I ask you to help set up decorations. We're kind of shorthanded right now." Said Bit as he got down from his position near the hanger doors. The three were happy to oblige and went to help the blitz team with their decorations. Soon more guest came in the form of Naomi, Leon, Jamie's dad, and Bit's family and they all helped either make dinner or set up some decorations. After sometime, the decorations were all done and everyone was in the comm room having some hot chocolate and socializing with each other.

"So Jamie, how do you think Christmas will go this year?" Asked Bit as he looked to see Chris interact with his younger sister and mother while his oldest was talking with Brad and Naomi. His dad and brother were meanwhile interacting with doc and Leena.

"I think it will go great Bit." Said Jamie, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. "With all the wins we've had over the season, I think that we deserve some time with our families." Said Jamie.

"You bet!" Said Bit. The two were then interrupted when Bit's younger sister came up to them. She was about 10 years old and had her hair in a pony-tail. "Hey Mary. What's up?" Asked Bit.

"Can you and Chris fight in a Zoid battle with each other next time, please?" Asked Mary. She really wanted to see Chris and Bit fight in the same team together than on the opposing teams. Jamie and Bit then looked at each other.

"Can we do that Jamie?" Asked Bit. He didn't know if the Zoid battle commission will allow but he didn't want to disappoint his sister.

"Actually yeah. It's rarely done because most teams rather work with members in their own team than with people from another team. Usually because it might led to an imbalance on the team due to differences in tactics or something along those lines." Explained Jamie.

"So I can do that?" Asked Bit.

"Yeah but you have to give an equal share of the prize money with the temporary team member if you do something like that." Said Jamie. "But other than that, I don't see a problem with doing it." Said Jamie.

"Then will you do it!?" Asked Mary, excitedly. After getting a nod from her big brother, Mary squealed in joy before rushing over to Chris who was walking over to them. "Did you hear that Chris!? You and big brother can be on the same team together!" Said Mary. Chris smiled at the little girl before leaning down to her.

"That's great news." Said Chris, ruffling Mary's hair a bit. "Now why don't you go and talk with my sister." Said Chris. Mary nodded and left to go find Kelly who was talking with Bit's oldest sister after she was done with talking to Brad. They were apparently talking about the Lighting Saix and tips on how to operate one. "You're sister is energetic, huh Bit?" Asked Chris, getting up and looking at Bit. Jamie then left the two alone, not wanting to intrude.

"Yeah, she was always like that." Said Bit with a smile. "She really wants you as a sister you know. She keeps saying it whenever she writes or calls me."

"Oh, I know." Said Chris. "She wouldn't stop talking about when I was talking with your mom and her. I think I gained your mother's approval." Said Chris.

"Then you shouldn't worry about dad. He's just as nice as mom and he'll most likely love you." Said Bit.

"You and your siblings got lucky with your parents. Unlike me and Kelly." Said Chris with a frown. Seeing this Bit put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. It's alright. I'm sure that your mom is proud of you." Said Bit. "Besides, she wouldn't want you to be all sad in Christmas Eve." Said Bit. Chris then looked at him with a smile.

"You sure know what to say to a girl when she's down." Said Chris.

"Got from my dad. Mom wouldn't have been interested in him enough to date him if he didn't." Said Bit with a smile. "That and the fact that he managed to fix her Zoid with scrap parts when no one else could have." Chris laughed before grabbing Bit's hand and dragged him some feet away. She kissed him on the lips for a few moments before getting off of him. She then pointed to a mistletoe above them. He then smirked at her before kissing her on the lips again. Bit's family and Kelly were meanwhile watching this from where they were.

"Big brother landed him a keeper!" Said Mary.

"He sure did." Said Bit's mom, happy that her eldest son found love.

"*laughs heartily* That's my boy!" Said Bit's dad.

"She better take care of him or else." Declared Bit's other sister.

"She will. Trust me on that." Said Kelly.

"I agree. Wonder if I will get love as fast as he did." Said Bit's brother. The five then watched as Harry, who arrived just a few minutes ago, flirted with an unamused and annoyed Leena with her brother and father looking with amusement but ready to intervene if it was necessary.


End file.
